My Truth or Dare Thingy
by Princess of Muffins
Summary: I'm doing one of those truth or dare things with the MCSM cast. Feel free to ask me stuff.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:Yes,I am aware there are like a dozen of these.**

 **Will that stop me from doing this?**

 **NOPE!**

 **This will be in the universe I made-up in my story,which means you all can ask Andi stuff too.**

 **Please don't ask for spoilers for my story.**

 **You all can ask anyone you all want.Season one or two.**

 **Enjoy this thing I am only going to do in my spare time.**

Andi was in a large living room.All around her were a wide assortment of people.She glanced around and saw her friends,including the new Order,some people in fancy looking armor,a lady that looked a whole lot like Jesse,two guys and a girl in leather jackets,and a lotta other people that she could barely keep track of.She turned around and saw something on the table behind her.

She walked over to it and picked up a note.

"Hey everyone!"She shouted."Check this out!It says we're gonna play truth or dare!"

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"Cool!"

"Apparently,the truths and/or dares will be shown on that big screen thing over there and I will have magic to make the dares possible!"She exclaimed,jumping up and down.

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

"Lucky..."

"I guess all we do now is wait for the dares to roll in."She said,plopping down on to a couch.

"And truths."Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah those too."

 **A/N:So there we have it!Feel free to ask these crazy people stuff.Try to keep it PG though guys.**

 **Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ok let's see what our friends have to do today.I'll try to do as many questions as possible but don't hate me if I don't do yours.**

Everyone was sleeping.They all were probably dreaming of something cheesy like sugar plums and gum drops or something(well,except for Magnus,Axel,and Nohr.They were probably dreaming of TNT or something.).No one was awake.

Well,except for Andi.She was about to ruin all of this.She quickly pulled Jesse so she was leaning on Lukas' shoulder and did the same for Stampy and Stacy.As well as Dan and Lizzie.And maybe Axel and Olivia.Okay!Everyone that she shipped were on top of each other!Deal with it!

Anyway,using her fancy magic she made an airhorn appear.Bracing herself,she pushed the button.

...And hell broke loose.

Andi,giggling from what she just did,had to dodge various weapons that were thrown at her.

"Why am I on top of him/her?!"Yelled multiple voices from around the room.

Benedict was flapping her wings wildly,sending a flurry of feathers around the room.Rueben was running around,squealing loudly.Fluffy and Winslow had their fur standing on end.Wink was hiding behind Stacy.Lluna was running around as well.

As Andi ran into the main room she was yelling,"I REGRET NOTHING!"Still giggling she saw the screen on the TV was lit up.

"Everyone!We have a code blue!"She called.

"The house is on fire?!"

"No,Gil.That's a code red."Olivia stated."A code blue means we have some truths or dares."

"Oh."

Everyone entered the room,some(AKA Cassie)were still glaring at Andi.They all looked at the screen.

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Okay,Lukas,you have to sing Ummm,hold on*crashing is heard in the background and comes back covered in dirt*Okay you have to Sing Levan Polka by Kagamine Len(Look him up if you need to)and Aiden,My sweet child*smiles venomously sweet*Why were you so mean to Jesse and her friends?**

Lukas sighed."Do I have to?"

Making a stage appear and shoving Lukas up,Andi answered,"Yep!"

Giving a small sigh,Lukas began to sing.He slipped up on a few words but other than that he didn't do that bad.Everyone clapped at the end.

"Thanks guys,but I am never doing that again."Lukas said,climbing down from the stage.

"Well,you're at the whim of whoever is sending us this stuff dude."Andi pointed out."Aiden!You're up!"

"I'm only doing this because I'm scared of whoever this Camron guy is."He stated.

"Yeah yeah,get to it."Petra urged.

"Well,in the beginning,I guess it was one of those intimidate the competition sort of thing,ya know.But when she and her friends became the Order of the Stone and stuff,I was sort of envious."He explained."She got everything.The fame.The glory.Heck,she saved the world!I just sort of,ya know,wanted that."

Everyone was silent for a while.Andi cleared her throat."Okay.Ummm,let's move on."As she said that another ask came up on the screen.

 **Alice Forshadow:(gives Radar quick hug)**

 **Stampy:Do you like Stacy?**

 **Gil:Why do you like saying blaze rods so much?**

Radar,slightly frazzled from the hug,adjusted his glasses."Oh,um,thank you ma'am."

Stampy was staring at the screen and was basically a tomato at this point."Ummmm,ummmmm,ummmm,"

Stacy,looking a bit pink herself,looked at Stampy."Stampy?Are you alright?"

"YESBECAUSESHEISNICESWEETSMARTPRETTYANDMYBESTFRIENDANDOHMYGOSHILOVEHER!"He rambled.

After a few seconds,he looked at the ground,embarrassed."Its fine if you do-"He was cut off by Andi pushing him into Stacy,causing them to kiss.They pulled away after a second and began to stare at the ground,blushing matching shades of fire truck red.

"Now,was that so hard?"Andi asked,sarcastically."Thanks Alice.I've been waiting forever to get a chance to do this.Gil,you're up."

He shrugged."Okay.I just find it fun to say."He paused."I also love getting on Aiden's nerves.BLAZE RODS!"

"GIL!"

"See."He said before going to sit down.

"Okay then.One more."Andi stated as the screen switched to show yet another ask.

 **Viconia9:I dare Lukas to tell Jesse what he honestly thinks of her.**

"Yes!"Andi yelled.She snapped her fingers and she had 3-D glasses and a bucket of popcorn.She then clapped her hands and the lights went out and a spotlight appeared on them."Let's do this!"She was practically dancing in her seat.

"Well,I think she is a good leader,very funny,nice,and really cute."He said,trying not to blush his head off.Yeah,no.He could probably be mistaken as a tomato at this point.Jesse wasn't fairing so well either.

All was quiet for a while.Until the person we all knew would do something did something.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!"Andi began to chant and the others joined in soon after.

The two looked nervously at each other and back at the chanting group.Jesse then pulled Lukas in and they kissed!

Everyone began to cheer.

"I guess that's all for now guys."Andi said."I guess I'll go fangirl in that corner until then."

 **A/N:Well,that worked out pretty good.**

 **What do you all think of this?**

 **Feel free to ask stuff!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
